Changing for the Better- MexGhirahim
by ObservingFromTheShadows
Summary: (( I regret doing this ))
1. Chapter 1

~Ghirahim's Point of View~

I knew that I could find that special someone, despite her being a human. But who cares? She's perfect for me! We're meant for each other, no matter what anyone says about our relationship. But there is one slight difficulty. Amber really hates me, no matter what I try to do to make her change her mind. I gave Amber her favorite flowers, tried to kiss her- but I only got a slap, and I tried taking her out, but she flat out refused. I'm confused- why does she reject me, and what does it take for me to win her heart?

~Amber's Point of View~

If you must know, I despise Ghirahim. I don't want anything to do with him. Ghirahim continuously flirts with me, in which I find annoying, so I rejected it. Heh, if he wants to get hurt badly, he could keep flirting with me, I don't care. I heard that! Will you ever give up? Not until we're finally together. That'll never happen. O-of course it will. You'll see!

~Amber~

"Hey, Amber, are you alright?" Pipit sat next to me. I had the weirdest dream, but I only wanted to tell Fledge about it.

"Of course," I somewhat lied, but Pipit frowned at this.

"I know you're hiding something. What is it?" I sighed deeply.

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry. I… I promised Fledge I'd tell him, and no one else."

"I understand, Amber. This happened to me before as well, when I had a dream that I knew no one would understand," Pipit admitted. "I decided to talk to Link about it, and see what he thought about it." Fledge comes towards us, and sits on the other side of me.

"So, what was the dream about?" Fledge asked me. I explained the dream to them, and left the two speechless. We never noticed Groose come up behind us.

"Have the any of you seen Link?" Groose asked. Fledge and I jumped, while Pipit stayed calm.

"Sorry, Groose, we haven't," Pipit replied.

"Alright, but anyway, Amber, are you ready for the Wing Ceremony?"

"Remember that I'm not taking part in it because of my fear of heights?" I retorted.

"Then, why are you here?" Fledge asked, but I shrugged.

"I was forced here to conquer the fear." Link came in, along with Zelda, Sadie, Grace, and Lizbeth.

"At least we found my Loftwing, Groose. Why'd you do it anyway?" Link asked the redhead.

"Oh, for no reason," he responded.

"That's not what I heard," Fledge stood up, shaking a little. "I remember you telling me that you hid Link's Loftwing so that he wouldn't be part of the ceremony."

"Anyway, the ceremony's about to start," Zelda said, glancing out of the Academy's doors. "We'd better get going." By the time we made it, the ceremony just started. Link had won, and the following day after the ceremony ended, Link asked Lizbeth, Grace, Katrina, and me if we wanted to go check out a cave he found. We agreed, and went off to see what it looked like. Of course, we met Fi, and other than Link, only Lizbeth and I had a fate related to Link's, so we could accompany him to search for Zelda.

"Alright, we'll stay up here," Grace huffed.


	2. Chapter 2

Once we got to land, I had a feeling that someone was watching us, following us, but I didn't dare look back, and when we got to the Skyview Temple, the feeling was stronger. We worked our way through the temple, helping each other whenever we could.

"Hey Link, can I do the boss battle?" I asked out of the blue.

"Are you sure, Amber? You don't even-" Link started, but I cut him off.

"Of course I do. Plus, you know how you, Pipit, and Groose have crushes on Lizbeth, Grace, and Katrina? Apparently, he might have one towards me."

"Okay, then. We'll be waiting outside until you finish," Lizbeth chirped.

"Liz, you're coming with me." After that, we continued on to the boss room. Once we got there, Link left for the entrance.

"Alright, why'd you want to bring me?" Lizbeth asked, annoyed.

"One, for backup, and two, this- I can tell- would make you happy," I responded. Lizbeth opened the door, and we entered. I felt hands rest on my shoulders and the breath of someone on my neck as I reached the middle of the room. I was really uncomfortable with this, so I tried to break free, but it didn't work.

"Well, look who we have here." The voice sent shivers down my spine. I was spun around to face a man who was taller than me. "By any chance, have you seen a boy that came from the sky?"

"You mean Link? Then-"

"Shush!" I cut Lizbeth off, and then faced the man. "If we did, we wouldn't tell you."

"Let's just forget what happened here." I sighed deeply.

"Okay, okay. The name's Amber," I told him, "and she-" I pointed to Lizbeth "- is Lizbeth."

"It's nice to meet you two. The name's Ghirahim," he responded. I thought I saw him give a smile. "I'll let you two go easily now. Also, Amber, I need to talk to you in private."

"I'll go right now," Lizbeth responded to this, and left. Ghirahim pinned me up against a wall, smirking.

"W-what are you doing?" I nervously asked.

"Once I saw you, I instantly fell in love with you. I just want you to be my queen once I awaken my master." Ghirahim started brushing his lips against mine, which caused me to blush. I tried to break out of his grip, but it didn't work. "What's wrong? Want to go?" He kissed my neck. "Well, I won't let you until I get a kiss from you, and you tell me that you'll be my queen."

"I never will," I said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe not today, but I know you'll say it soon. Actually, you're staying with me for now. You're too precious to lose," Ghirahim pecked me on the lips, and then bounded me up tight.


	3. Chapter 3

~Ghirahim~

"You really think I'd want to be with you," Amber asked me.

"Like I told you, I love you," I responded.

"But would someone ever do this because of it?" I had tied her up, and sat her in my lap.

"I just don't want you to leave me. I… I need you." I started feeling heat come off of my face.

"Why won't you listen to me, Ghirahim? I hate you, and-" She glanced up at me. "Are you… Blushing?"

"Oh… Uh…" Amber rested her head on my chest.

"I guess this won't be so bad after all." She sighed. "Even though I regret what I just said."

"You don't have to. Anyway, it's best if you get going." I told her, while untying the rope that held her.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, then."

"Bye." She left, and I felt my head get a little light. I felt something dripping onto my clothes, and I realized I had gotten my first nosebleed. _Ah… _I thought. _I could guess this is from Amber. It may have just been my intense love for her. Of course it was! No one else made me do this!_

"G-Ghirahim, are you alright?" Amber came back in to get something, yet saw me. "Tilt your head back so the blood loss won't be so bad." I did as she told, and I felt her hold my head.

"T-thanks," I stuttered.

"You're welcome," Amber responded, smiling. "Anyway, this doesn't mean we're in love." She turned tail and left me, only leaving me a kitten. I don't know why, but I picked it up, and straddled it.

"Aw… Aren't you cute?" The kitten nudged my finger. "I'm going to name you Zant. It just came to me, yet I don't know why…" I noticed a little paper tied around its neck. I untied it, opened it up, and read it. I started blushing, and ran my way to find how to get to Skyloft. _I have to see her!_


	4. Chapter 4

"What took you so long?!" Link said, irritated.

"Sorry, I just had to deal with the boss. He, uh, gave me a hard time," I lied. Link narrowed his eyes.

"That's not true. Ghirahim-"Lizbeth started.

"Don't!" I cut her off.

"Anyway, it's best if we get on up for the night," Link sighed.

~Later~

"Goodnight, guys," I said before shutting the door to my room. I curled up in my bed, ready to drift off, yet felt arms go around me. "W-who is this?"

"Your lover, that's who," The voice was so soothing that I relaxed, and my eyes were almost closed. Whoever this was, I wasn't sure at the time, had climbed through my window, onto my bed, and snuggled against me. I felt a soft fluff rub against my neck, and I immediately touched it. "It's only Zant, the kitten you left me back at the temple." Zant started purring when the man rubbed its chin. He gently held my chin, and kissed my cheek. It was only a matter of seconds when the man had made me face him. I glanced up, and gasped softly.

"G-Ghirahim… W-why are you here?" I asked quietly. He cupped my face, trying to steady my gaze into his eyes.

"It's because I need to tell you something, Amber."

"What is it?"

"Will you be-"

"Nope, sorry," I shut my eyes, and fell asleep. Ghirahim raps his arms around me, falling asleep as well.

"I love you…' Ghirahim whispers before he truly does fall asleep.


End file.
